


29. Penitencia

by Jeguabito



Series: Fictober 2019 [29]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Sin ruta específica, Vanderwood te queremos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeguabito/pseuds/Jeguabito
Summary: Por azares del destino, Vanderwood ha acabado viviendo con los gemelos Choi. Cuando le preguntan, él dice que es una auténtica maldición, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabe que es lo mejor que le podría haber pasado jamás.





	29. Penitencia

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato tiene que ver con el fic de Mystic Messenger que estoy publicando. Puede destripar un pelín una cosa que ocurre en dicho fic, pero tampoco es importante. O no demasiado.

Vivir con los gemelos aportaba frescura a su vida, pero también podía ser un sufrimiento.

De primeras eran totalmente distintos, como el día y la noche. 707… Luciel, Saeyoung, como se llamara ese niño demoníaco, era un auténtico torbellino. Ahora que no trabajaban como agentes secretos y compartían techo, era consciente del enorme mundo interior del pelirrojo. Gimnasio, ordenadores, juegos, hackeos, molestar a su hermano… No sabía cómo era capaz de dormir por la noche. Se le antojaba imposible que ese cerebro descansase en algún momento.

Saeran, por otro lado, tendía a no meterse en asuntos de terceros. Iba a su bola, pasando de Saeyoung y Vanderwood… o aparentaba hacerlo. El chaval escuchaba más de lo que parecía y más de una vez el ex agente se había quejado de que faltaba algo en casa para encontrárselo al día siguiente. Suponía que esta actitud se debía a que todavía vivía atormentado por los fantasmas de su pasado, tan cercano como estaba todavía.

A decir verdad, Vanderwood no estaba en condición de quejarse. Tras su abandono como agente secreto se vio forzado a recorrer el mundo sin descanso, sabedor de que iban detrás de él. Creía estar enfadado con Saeyoung, que contactaba con él casi todos los días, aunque en realidad había estado enfadado consigo mismo. La primera vez que había tomado una decisión por sí mismo, que no viniera de sus jefes, había sido algo que no tenía que ver con su vida de manera directa. Y, a pesar de todo, había sido gratificante que salieran con éxito de la _misión_. El problema no era haber tenido éxito, ni haber ayudado en algo que no le involucraba; su enfado radicaba en que había sido _muy_ tarde.

Vanderwood comprendía que no era fácil romper con su vida anterior de la noche a la mañana. Si había ayudado a Saeyoung era porque estaba cansado de esconderse, cansado de no poder ayudar a quien él quería porque no estaba dentro de los planes. Y aunque había sido difícil, en cierto modo había sido sencillo porque, una vez más, estaba siguiendo los planes de los demás. La diferencia era que había decidido participar en ese plan motu proprio. Había perdido su trabajo, sí. Había tenido que huir a lo ancho y largo del globo, también. Pero era gratificante saber que había marcado la diferencia por sí mismo.

Al final aceptó la oferta de Saeyoung de vivir con ellos dos. Vanderwood, sin familia ni lugar al que volver, como casi todos los agentes de la agencia de la que escaparon, se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de amistad que, pensaba, lo unía al gemelo mayor.

Aunque aquella mañana, sinceramente, deseaba estrangularlos a ambos.

—Seguid así y os juro que os ahogo en el váter.

Saeran arrugó la nariz, como si estuviera oliendo un excremento, y Saeyoung rio entre dientes.

—Vandy, qué gruñón estás hoy. ¡Anímate, que ya mismo nos vamos de vacaciones!

—¿Vacaciones? Mientras siga yendo con vosotros no serán vacaciones. Será un infierno.

—Si tan poco te gusta siempre te puedes pirar, viejales —murmuró Saeran, aferrado a su teléfono móvil.

Vanderwood reprimió las ganas de estampárselo contra la cara. Sí, estaba un poco gruñón, hasta él se había dado cuenta.

—Mira, niñato, a ver si vas a volver tú a…

—Haya paz, haya paz —interrumpió Saeyoung. Vanderwood y Saeran musitaron «bah» al unísono, lo que provocó una carcajada en el pelirrojo—. Si en el fondo sois iguales. Deberíais llevaros mejor.

Vanderwood intentó taladrar al joven con la mirada. No funcionó. Tenía la cabeza demasiado dura como para funcionar.

—¿Cuándo salimos? —se levantó de la silla y empezó a recoger los restos del desayuno. El condenado Saeran cocinaba bien.

Algo tenía que tener, ¿no?

—En unas horas. Supongo que ya lo tendréis todo preparado, porque no voy a esperar a nadie —comentó Saeran, refiriéndose claramente a solo uno de ellos.

Saeyoung se esfumó. Lógicamente, no tenía la maleta hecha. Lo sorprendente habría sido lo contrario. Vanderwood suspiró, aunque en el fondo lo que quería era reírse. Después de tantas vicisitudes, la vida seguía. Y eso era lo mejor.

—Oye, niño del demonio —llamó la atención de Saeran en voz baja. El menor de los gemelos no lo miró, pero sabía que estaba atendiendo—. ¿Vas a estar bien?

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Al contrario que su hermano, Saeran pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas.

—Vamos a la isla de Jumin. Solo estarán los de siempre. He aprendido a aguantarlos.

En idioma _saeránico_, eso significaba que había llegado a apreciarlos. Como decía Saeyoung, ese grupo estaba lleno de _tsunderes_ o algo así. De gente a la que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos y se hacía la dura. Y Vanderwood era el primero.

—Bien. Nos dijo que habría un equipo médico, pero estamos muy lejos de la civilización. Como te dé una cosa de las tuyas…

Saeran le sacó el dedo corazón de la mano derecha. Respuesta esperable.

—Tú ocúpate de lo tuyo, vieja.

El chaval probablemente estaría bien. Todos estarían bien. Al menos es lo que deseaba Vanderwood. En los pocos meses que llevaba tratando con ellos de manera asidua, había llegado a apreciarlos un montón. Lo habían aceptado como uno más, le habían dado acceso a su ~misterioso~ chat e incluso lo habían invitado a pasar una semana de vacaciones con ellos. Solo una acción favorable hacia ellos en el pasado y le habían devuelto tanto.

Si esa era su **penitencia** por su pasividad a lo largo de su vida, estaba más que dispuesto a recibirla.

—¿Veis? Lo tengo todo preparadito, tú. Ni media hora.

Saeyoung apareció por la puerta, arrastrando una maleta que era casi más grande que él.

—¿Aviso de que estamos listos? —preguntó, echando mano al móvil. Los gemelos asintieron.

_Vandy: chicos_  
_ Vandy: estamos listos_  
  
_ Yoosung: no te creo!!!_  
_ Yoosung: no creo que Saeyoung haya acabado tan rápido!!_

_Vandy: yo tampoco me lo creo… pero ha ocurrido_

_Saeyoung: OS DIJE QUE LOS MILAGROS EXISTEN_

Vanderwood, al fin, rio. Le esperaba una semana movidita… y agradecía que así fuera.

No era un hombre avaricioso, así que lo único que le pedía a la vida que lo que le quedaba de ahí en adelante fuera tan _horrible_ como aguantar a dos gemelos pelirrojos.


End file.
